PROJECT SUMMARY (See instmctions): Pre-eclampsia (PE), characterized by ofe novo hypertension and proteinuria during pregnancy, is a major cause of maternal and fetal death, and the leading cause of premature delivery worldwide. Currently there is no effective treatment, and delivery of the baby is the only